The present invention relates, in general, to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to radially resilient electrical sockets, also referred to as barrel terminals, in which a cylindrical electrical prong or pin is axially inserted into a socket whose interior surface is defined by a plurality of contact strips or wires mounted within a cylindrical sleeve and inclined between angularly offset ends.
Radially resilient electrical sockets or barrel terminals are a well known type of electrical connector as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,335 and 4,734,063, both assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
In such electrical sockets or barrel terminals, a generally rectangular stamping is formed with two transversely extending webs spaced inwardly from and parallel to opposite end edges of the sheet. Between the inner side edges of the transverse web, a plurality of uniformly spaced, parallel slots are formed to define a plurality of uniformly spaced, parallel, longitudinally extending strips which are joined at opposite ends to the inward side edges of both transverse webs. Other longitudinally extending slots are coaxially formed in the sheet and extend inwardly from the end edges of the blank to the outer side edges of the transverse webs to form a plurality of uniformly spaced, longitudinally extending tabs projecting outwardly from each transverse web.
The blank or sheet is then formed into a cylinder with the longitudinal strips extending parallel to the axis of the now cylindrical sheet. A closely fitting cylindrical sleeve is slipped coaxially around the outer periphery of the cylindrical blank, and extends axially substantially between the outer edges of the transverse webs. The mounting tabs at each end of the blank are then bent outwardly across end edges of the sleeve into radially extending relationship to the sleeve.
A relatively tight-fitting annular collar or outer barrel is then axially advanced against the radially projecting tabs at one end of the sleeve and slipped over the one end of the sleeve driving the tabs at that end of the sleeve downwardly into face-to-face engagement with the outer surface of the one end of the sleeve. The fit of the annular collar to the sleeve is chosen so that the end of the cylindrical blank at which the collar is located is fixedly clamped to the sleeve against both axial or rotary movement relative to the sleeve. A tool typically having an annular array of uniformly spaced, axially projecting teeth is then engaged with the radially projecting tabs at the opposite end of the sleeve. The teeth on the tool are located to project axially between the radially projecting tabs closely adjacent to the outer surface of the cylindrical sleeve. The tool is then rotated about the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical sleeve while the sleeve is held stationary to rotatably displace the engaged tabs approximately 15° to 45° from their original rotative orientation relative to the sleeve and the bent over tabs at the opposite end of the sleeve. The tool is then withdrawn and a second annular collar or outer barrel is force fitted over the tabs and the sleeve to fixedly locate the opposite end of the blank in a rotatably offset position established by the tool. When completed, such an electrical socket has longitudinal strips extending generally along a straight line between the angularly offset locations adjacent the opposite ends of the cylindrical sleeve. The internal envelope cooperatively defined by the longitudinal strips is a surface of revolution coaxial to the axis of the cylindrical sleeve having equal maximum radii at the points where the strips are joined to the respective webs and a somewhat smaller radius midway of the length of the strips. The minimum radius, midway between the opposite ends of the strips, is selected to be slightly less than the radius of a cylindrical connector pin which is to be inserted into the barrel socket so that the insertion of the pin requires the individual longitudinal strips to stretch slightly longitudinally to firmly frictionally grip the pin when it is seated within the barrel socket.
To put it another way, because of the angular offset orientation of the opposed ends of each of the strips, each strip is spaced from the inner wall of the sleeve in a radial direction progressively reaching a maximum radial spacing with respect to the outer sleeve midway between the ends of the sleeve.
Such a radially resilient electrical barrel socket provides an effective electrical connector which provides secure engagement with an insertable pin; while still enabling easy manual withdrawal or insertion of the pin relative to the socket. Such connectors also provide a large electrical contact area between the pin and the socket which enables such connectors to be employed in high current applications.
It is also known to construct such an electrical connector in a manner in which one of the collars is formed as an integral part or extension of a support member forming a part of the overall connector. The afore-described assembly process remains the same except that the separate collars at both ends of the socket are replaced by one collar at one end and a hollow, cylindrical extension of a connector which can be inserted into or otherwise electrically connected to an electrical device, such as a vehicle alternator, etc. The hollow cylindrical end of the support receives and holds the tabs at the first end of the sleeve tight against rotation while the opposing tabs are angularly rotated. A collar or end cap is then clamped over the rotated tabs to maintain such tabs in the rotated position.
However, it is believed that further modifications or enhancements could be made to such radially resilient electrical sockets to reduce the manufacturing cost as well as to simplify the mounting or attachment of such sockets or terminals to an electrical device to which they are to be electrically connected.